The Elevator Factor
by Mykella
Summary: Clark and Lois share an intense affair in an elevator. Oh, the things that happens behind close doors... Intense Clois fluff. Enjoy!


Hey people, I come in peace, sending you a little, intense, fluff!

This is just something I wrote to distract myself from my current projects (_The Haze _and_ Ravish_). I just also wanted you guys to know, that I'm actually working on turning _The Haze_ into a multi-chapter story, but honestly I kind of got lost between my ideas and I'm not to sure what kind of direction I want this fic to take, any suggestions is quite welcome.

So well, enjoy!!! Oh! And review are great for the imagination, wink wink! Lol!

* * *

The elevator factor

---

1. Factor: one of the elements contributing to a particular result or situation.

---

Could you believe that Lois Lane had been waiting all day just to be inside her elevator? Actually, could you believe that for the past fifty nine days, Lois Lane couldn't wait to find herself in that elevator with him?

Lois walked through the doors of her apartment building and mentally tried to distant herself from the fact that Clark Kent was standing so close to her. She bit her lower lip nervously as they crossed the hall of her luxurious building and she tried her best to calm down the restless feelings that were swimming aimlessly inside her.

She licked her lips and swallowed unevenly as she felt her anticipation thrilling her senses and vivifying every single nerve in her body as both her and Clark came to a stop in front of the massive golden doors. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Clark's finger press the 'up' button and they just stood there silently, impatiently waiting for the elevator. With a soft ding the doors drew apart, inviting them in.

They both stepped inside the empty loft and suddenly, Lois had to force herself her eagerness down as it rose inside her throat and made her heart feel a little to light. Quickly, she pressed the button of her floor and moved back to lean against the railing, at his side. They had twenty-one floors to go through. Her anxiousness only seemed to grow as they stood next to one another, appearing cool and collected, while they waited for the doors to slide shut

Slowly, the doors moved and they finally closed. They were sealed together, tucked away in some kind of refuge that gave them a sense of security from the outside world.

Finally.

Simultaneously, Lois and Clark turned to each other, their gaze dropping to each others lips, ready to pounce.

Clark's hands went to her hips and hers reached for his face as they pulled each other in forcefully, their lips founding each other blindingly.

In only two stride, Clark had Lois backed up against the elevator's wall, flattening her shoulders over it as his arms wrapped themselves around her body pulling their hips close together. Lois's hands reached high up into his hair, tangling the soft mass between her fingers as her lips caressed his urgently.

They were so desperate for each other. They only had twenty-one floors together before it all ended, before everything went back to normal. Sadly, this was the only place they acted with such urgency, where they acted on their thirst for each other and where they fully indulged in everything the other was desperately giving up.

Lois moaned against his lips as Clark's hands grabbed a hold of her tights, parting them so he could ease himself more closely against her. Lois's hand slipped down the back of his neck, her fingers reaching for the skin underneath his white collar shirt, and she grazed her nails along the bareness of his strong back, forcing a groan out of him.

She felt Clark's tongue push urgently against her lips, and she parted them in a desperate need to feel more of him. Another moan escaped her lips as his hands found their way under her blouse. His fingers followed the pattern of her spine, forcing her body to curve pleasantly against his chest while his tongue brushed up against hers.

Lois's fingers made their way back into his hair and she angled his face to the side, deepening their kiss. Her leg brushed up against Clark's and she wrapped it around one of his strong thighs. Clark fell against her more easily and he let one of his hand graze down the side of her body, reaching for the newly exposed skin as her skirt had hiked up dangerously high.

Lois gasped against Clark's lips as she felt his fingers travel down the back of her bare thigh, sending a shudder up the length of her spine. Clark seized the opportunity to suck her lower lip gently into his mouth and he let the tip of his tongue run over the fullness of the sensitive skin. He grasped her knee, pulling her leg up higher until she could wrap it around his hip. Clark groaned between their heated kiss as their burning centers were finally pressed up firmly against one another.

Lois threw her head back to moan deeply under the sensation of the delicious friction Clark had formed between them. Unconsciously, her arms her arms tightened around his shoulders and she pushed her hips back into his. Clark's lips found the skin of her neck and he applied open mouth kisses down her throat. He nipped her skin between his lips and ran his tongue teasingly across the softness of her flesh just so he could feel Lois shudder against him pleasurably.

Lois's mind was reeling and she couldn't help but whimper under Clark's ministrations. They had never went this far before.

This time a gasp passed her lips and her nails dug into his shoulder blades, as Clark's lips attached themselves fondly to a certain spot where her jaw curve down to become her neck. His mouth was wrapped tightly on to that spot and he brushed his tongue over it tenderly, feeling her pulse beat rapidly against his lips. Lois panted in his ear and she pulled her leg up higher around his waist, forcing to him to grind up against her again.

His lips left her neck to stifle a groan in her hair. Lois angled her face to the side, her lips searching for his and they came back together in an intense kiss. Lois pulled his lower lip inside her mouth and she let her teeth graze the fullness of it before her tongue soothed out the invisible mark.

Clark groaned and she felt him pressed himself harder against her, making her lips part to moan back, but his tongue found hers again-

Ding!

The doors slid open, releasing them from their haven, but they couldn't let go of each other.

Usually, this was the moment were it all ended, were they parted regrettably, shared a quick kiss with each other and let them selves go. They wouldn't even share a glance and Lois would walk out of the elevator, brushing a hand in her hair and licking her lips to salvage the last taste of him. The doors would close themselves behind her back, and if she dared to look over her shoulder, Clark would sadly disappear out of her view.

It was just the way it worked; they have been playing this little game for almost two months. Two months! And they still found themselves afraid of each other, they still denied their attraction under the excuse of being afraid to lose their growing friendship and their strong partnership. Unfortunately, they were up against something quite powerful and none of them had the strength to ignore the pull they had on each other. But ultimately, they just didn't know what they were doing. They were clumsy and smitten with each other, and none of them had any idea how to express it.

They had gone far tonight, and none of them could fully wrap their heads around were it all went wrong.

Lois felt the wall of the elevator escape her as Clark effortlessly picked her up and balanced her towards the opened door. He dropped her softly on the other side of the loft, and he leaned an arm out to keep the door from closing between them, while the other was still wrapped securely around her waist. Lois refused to lessen her hold on his shoulders, and they weren't able to break away from each others lips.

Finally, it was Lois who did it. She was the one who took that fearful step.

Lois took a step back, her fingers wrapping themselves around his tie, and she pulled him with her, their lips still entangled in their heated moment, unable to let go.

And Clark left the safeness of the elevator and followed her onto her floor, letting the doors close behind him.

"Clark…" Lois moaned low in her throat, before his lips parted over hers, kissing her languishingly. He took a few steps forward, backing her towards the door of her apartment while his hand tangles itself between her soft tresses and he titled her face in a familiar angle that only served to deepen their kiss.

Once again, Lois found herself backed up against a hard surface, only this time it was her door. Clark's lips parted from hers with a soft groan and he leaned into her, resting his forehead against hers.

They stood outside her door, breathing against each other softly, while they tried to stabilize their senses. It's at this point that they finally realized that their little game was getting to risky, and that there was so much more at stakes.

"Lois…"

She swallowed, "Don't go." She whispered against him, her lips brushing against his.

His thumb stroke the side of her jaw and he pulled away slightly, "I don't want to go." He murmured, before kissing her back tenderly.

Lois knew he was going to anyways, and she slide her hands down his arms as he still managed to keep them upright, "Then don't."

"I don't want it to happen like this."

She contemplated his words and nodded, "Me neither, but… Clark…"

He kissed her, silencing her, and he forced himself back a little and pulled her with him, back to her feet, "Let me make it right." He murmured against her lips, kissing her again.

"But it's already right." She lost herself in the sensation, "I don't want anything else but you."

She felt him swallowed, and he kissed her again, "Lois… I..." he hesitated and for the first time, their eyes meet, and they acknowledge the message behind their actions.

"You know I do." He whispered softly, "You're all I need…"

It was her turn to silence him with a kiss, "Just sleep next to me," she murmured against his lips, "Be with me, and when morning comes it won't be awkward, and then it will be right." And she kissed him again leaving no room for discussion and Clark could only nod his head, succumbing to her.

* * *

Sighs... You gotta love clois...

So what did you guys think? Want more one-shot like this?


End file.
